Cruel to be Kind
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Twin Masters approaches Big Green and there is no time to prepare for battle. But there is only one thing Lin Chung can think of... Rated for Gore.


Blood, guts and splintered bones littered every room of Big Green.

Lin Chung was blind to it all as he slowly headed towards the exit. His body a hollow shell to all but one emotion._ Bereavement_.

Tears welled in his eyes as he exited the giant turtle shell building and into the raging heat of the sun. He fell to his knees as he felt the sweltering solar rays bake his back while his eyes slowly gazed around the empty deserts.

He partly hoped to see a vision of his Master Tien Kwan even if he knew he would only receive a harsh chiding for his indefensible actions.

But he was all alone...

_**A few hours earlier~**_

He sat in the bamboo forest meditating whilst perfectly balanced on his staff. His aura was calm and irenic as the mellow sounds and smells of the grounds harmonised with his heartbeat.

His thoughts went back to previous events; training with his team mates, the numerous inspirational ideas for paintings, _Mystique Sonia..._

Nobody knew Lin Chung's deepest and most conserved secret. His feelings for Mystique Sonia had been hidden from every living being in Hidden Kingdom since the day he had first met her.

Many soldiers of Big Green only admired her for her beauty; Lin Chung could see the desire in their eyes and their auras which angered him deeply. As time passed, his feelings for Sonia had turned into a hopeless longing, but his reasons for his love for her were nothing like the soldiers'.

She was strong, brave and compassionate even if she was slightly obsessed with her own beauty but it didn't get in the way for her love of animals and friends.

It pained him of how he couldn't tell her how he felt all because of her curse. When anybody said 'I love you' to her three times in a row, they would become a Yaksha and Lin Chung thought it would be best if he kept his feelings to himself.

He sensed danger. A negative aura of chaotic energy crawled over his skin like millions of tiny spiders. Lin Chung opened his eyes and turned his head before jumping off his staff and running towards the source of it.

An uneasy feeling started to slither around his insides like a serpent as he neared the cause. He drew back some bamboo branches and felt his eyes widen with horror.

Twin Masters came striding into the distance. Their aura of chaotic energy rippling around their outline like a morphed wave.

"No..." Lin Chung whispered. The serpent spreading a venom of dread and despair around his body as he stood frozen to the spot.

It was too late to do anything. They would be here in a matter of minutes. They would kill every last living soul in the head quarters; slowly and painfully.

Panic struck him as his breathing came out in ragged gasps. He looked back at Big Green; he knew what he had to do.

A large lump in his throat choked him as he slowly and silently walked down the hall. He passed his squad meeting room where Jumpy and Mighty Ray were playing darts while No-Hands was soaking his feet in hot water. Sonia was nowhere in sight.

Part of him was glad of this as he slowly raised his hands in front of him so his palms were facing his friends. Lin Chung closed his eyes and bit his lip as he slowly summoned all of his energy. The purple aura glowed against his hands and shot into the room.

There were no cries of pain or fright. Just a number of blunt _splats_ which decorated the walls with red and mangled body parts.

Lin Chung felt his heart sink with guilt but the reminder of how Twin Masters would have disposed of them assured him he did what was best.

Quick and painless.

That's how he wanted it. So they didn't suffer a fate worse than death.

"Lin Chung...?"

Agony attacked his insides at the familiar voice. He closed his eyes and turned to face Sonia. He looked at her and felt as those a spiked fist punched him in the chest.

She stared at him; her blue eyes as wide as saucers, full of fear and confusion and her mouth agape. Yaksha wasn't with her.

"...Why?" She asked in a cracked whisper.

Lin Chung breathed out slowly before placing his hands on her shoulders, making her flinch slightly. "Get out of here. Don't argue. Just do as I say and I'll explain later."

He let go of her and she backed away from him before running into a full sprint towards the exit.

He probably should have killed her.

But he couldn't.

Not when she looked at him like that.

Lin Chung silently crept towards the auditorium which was full of animals and human members. Apetrully was on the stage giving a lecture about High Roller's minions.

He stood behind the top row of seats. The people in them didn't even look up at him.

Imaginary screams and cries of pain echoed in his head as he lifted his hands in front of him.

So many people...

_It's for the best! It's for the best! _Lin Chung mentally repeating to himself as the purple glow formed into his palms and engulfed his arms.

Then it was over.

Just like his team mates, there was only the sound of blood hitting the surfaces. No cries or screams. Not even a whimper or a groan.

He stood in the hall way. Staring blankly at the stained floor that had bits of flesh and bone scattered upon it. It was all over. No one was left.

_Except Sonia..._

Lin Chung looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sonia stood behind him, her eyes tear bright with clear streaks running down her face. "You promised me an explanation." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

He sighed and got to his feet. "Twin Masters...I saw him heading this way. There was no time to prepare for battle...he would have killed us all in the slowest and agonising way..."

She stared at him. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I...I couldn't..."

"...How come?"

He didn't answer. He glanced at the floor before locking eyes with her again. "I can't tell you, Sonia." He said sadly. Sonia frowned at him but said nothing. "But...if you'll let me...I'll show you."

She blinked at him. "What?"

Stealing his courage, Lin Chung took a deep breath and held her face in his hands before pressing his lips against hers. He felt her body freeze in surprise and expected her to pull away but after a moment she returned the kiss with as much eagerness as him.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and gazed at her with sad eyes. "You need to get out of here..." He whispered, his eyes turning tear bright.

Sonia blinked at him. "What? No! I can't just-"

"Twin Master's will kill you."

"And he'll kill you too!"

It was Lin Chung's turn to freeze.

"Lin Chung, you can't fight him...I won't let you...not after...this."

"Very well...but we must hurry before he-"

The sound of deranged cackling came out of nowhere. High Roller and the Zebra Brothers emerged from behind the sand dunes; malicious grins plastered on their faces.

"High Roller." Lin Chung growled, pushing Sonia behind him and tightening his grip on his staff.

"Who would have thought that the _braaave_ Lin Chung would so something _sooo _evil!" High Roller schmoozed, grinning like a piranha.

"I didn't have a choice."

The three of them cackled, the Zebra Brothers fell to the ground clutching their sides while their master's grin widened. He took out a red and blue rock from his robes and tapped it 3 times.

Sonia shrieked when Twin Masters appeared right in the front of them; but he didn't move. High roller lifted his left arm, as did Twin Masters. He move a step back and the chaotic energy being did the same.

Every fibre in Lin Chung's body turned numb as the brother's laughing filled the silence. "You tricked me..." He whispered before rage boiled in his chest. "All of my team mates and my friends died for NOTHING!"

The blathering grew louder as High Roller joined in. "Well duh! Who else would be so _cruel to be kind_ to spare his people the pain of Twin Masters suffering?"

That did it.

His blood boiled. His breathing deepened. His face burned.

Lin Chung let out a cry of rage as he raised his staff and speared it through High Roller's throat. The stone fell out of his hand and the Twin Masters hologram disappeared.

The Zebras fell silent and froze. They stared in horror before quickly grabbing onto each other's feet and rolling away like a stripy wheel.

Lin Chung withdrew his staff and scowled at the dead waste of space before him. High Roller's corpse held the look of surprise before his end as his blood stained the sand.

He heard Sonia's heavy and ragged breathing behind him. He fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands as strangled sobs escaped his throat.

Sonia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly. "Lin Chung." She whispered, kneeling next to him.

Lin Chung lowered his hands and looked at her. "Sonia...I'm a killer...There's no one...no one left in Big Green..."

"But you did what you thought was right. What if Twin Masters really did come? We wouldn't have had time to prepare for battle."

He closed his eyes as he felt her wrap her arms around him. He rested his head against her shoulder and let the tears run down his face.


End file.
